


Ní Gach Lá

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Sa lá atá inniu ann tá an iomarca dó.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ní Gach Lá

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Most Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418693) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



Tá sé go maith an chuid is mó laethanta.

Ach ansin briseann sé canbhásanna, titeann sé babhlaí, cuireann sé eagla ar Katniss fiú (nach rithfidh anois).

Is iad na laethanta sin is mó a thástáil.


End file.
